User talk:Skdhjf/Archive 2
Images Toy Fair images are allowed here, even though the box art has a watermark printed on it. The sets are legally shown, so the images are legal here too. Sorry if that wasn't clear. 14:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, couldn't find my camera so I can't upload the photo to your blog. You should probably eliminate the commenting ability to your blog again. Next time, you could make a MOCpages account and make a contest there so more people will enter. Lego lord 02:04, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't make it, but I am a bureaucrat there. If you want rights, you are free to request them at the appropriate questions. Ajraddatz 04:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Help You are good at building up wikis can you help on this wiki:http://legostarwarsoriginaltriolgy.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_star_wars_original_triolgy_Wiki Thanks Tatooine, but Nighthawk Leader already contacted back to me about that. Thanks anyways though. Lego lord 03:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I don't think the page should be called SpongeBob (Robot) due to the fact that it is not SpongeBob but it is a robot of him. Lego lord 03:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. Lego lord 03:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Please don't say "was a set", instead say "is a set", since it is always a set. Lego lord 04:20, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Also please don't say "included were", instead say "The set includes". Lego lord 04:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Why can't I add a comment to Best Wikian LEGO Builder (Prize included)? Lego lord Re: Gorilla Suit Guy Series 4 contains five figures with back printing, which is why I altered that section of the notes. Was I too quick?--Dunjohn 00:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) y r u undoying my editts u vandal!!! there is A quote template is ther not ssoo y shud i not use them u vandal! Vandal12 05:40, March 9, 2011 (UTC) fhds ???? @Tatooine, can I be on your friends list? @Vandal12, he's not a vandal, so relax. [[User Talk:Bubbubbub|The Way of Life]] 06:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Image maintance When you move/rename files, would you mind unchecking the "Leave a redirect behind" box, so an unneeded redirect won't be created? And if needed, change the file name on the respective article(s) with the image too so the moved image will show. Thanks! :D 10:36, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userpage lock Done. 02:45, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Tatooine, you might want to read the proposal first, what you said didn't make sense. --- Reply back *I read it thoroughly, and I do apprehend the "proposal" you constituted. 02:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I just didn't understand what you meant. --- Reply back 02:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) *Alright, I guess its acceded then. 02:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I love what you've done to your userpage! Very impressive! --Cligra 00:50, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Image Move Hi, if you're going to do something like this, with suppressing the redirect, please check what links to the old one, as it will stop working when you move it. Thanks, 00:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) BOTM Sure, I'll accept. -- - It shall be done. 18:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I wasn't sure about that at first. Because no one was changing it before, I thought it was the correct way. Thanks for clearing that with me, I'll be changing some articles soon. By the way, you should make yourself an avatar/buddy icon. April Fool's * Hey, what did you mean I didn't sound like myself before when I sent you that message on April Fool's? :D 01:49, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ** Haha yeah I guess it was different in that sense :) Also, you created user templates in the main template space again, they've been moved to your userspace, as per where all user stuff should be. You may have to fix this in your userpage as the redirects were supressed. 03:53, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Scratching out Why did you scratch out a whole long discussion on that forum? I believe that only the user who made a certain post can do that. *Look at it again. 19:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ** Yeah, sorry, I just noticed that. Get an avatar now! Mines a hippo. like it? 01:03, April 6, 2011 (UTC) U look lazy, immature, unprofesional, sloppy, slobby, boring, and don't forget "wacky" without one. Why don't u just saddle up and get a pic of tatooine. thank u for ur time User Talk:Vandal12 01:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) YEah but when I see your picture I think to myself "this person is dull and boring" but with an avatar you will become "amazing and great and cool" get one. User Talk:Vandal12 01:17, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Article Names * Hey, we may use British spelling for common words, but the set/article names are whatever the sets are called, and it's "Bank", etc nomatter which country you're in. 04:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) * I can assure you we Brits use "Bank" - cjc 06:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization of Verbs You're right, I thought all the major words in headings should be capitalized but a quick doublecheck shows I've been doing it wrong. I'll undo the rest! --Dunjohn 00:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Forum:Colours It has been quite mixed up if we are supposed to use the official colours from the colour palette or the common names that people would be more used to. Just so you know our "common name" green is "dark green" for the official palette. Here is the link. Thank you. :Well, you should vote. :) Colours Hi How do you get accurate colours into your signature? I can only seem to get basic colours (ie. red, blue, white). Is there a way of putting in RGB colour values or something similar? Thanks 19:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that. While i'm on the subject, can we make pages like these more prominent? Perhaps a link on the homepage to coding-help pages, or something similar. It would really help new users. 07:35, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yep, it wasn't a problem. Thanks for pointing that out. --Cligra 18:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry about that but I noticed when I put it into the gallery categories it put it into the main space. :( Sorry. Mr. Minifigure 22:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the greeting.I recognize the name Tatooine from Lego.com (And Star Wars. :P ) βʮɠ 21:03, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Blog why can't I comment on your blog and yesterday a user put swearing in a mainspace articleArc comander Jim 08:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Archive Hi Tatooine, Would you happen to know how to archive parts of your talk page? Mine is starting to get a little too big. =P Thanks, --...Orbis Non Sufficit... 18:43, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm not asking you to change your vote. Just wanted you to know and keep in mind that it was my brother who was responsible for the multiple vandal accounts. Have a great day. :D 01:58, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes but you didn't vote me for "don't block". 15:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I am absolutely sorry about your page.I forget how to revert it, too. I was trying to copy from it, onto mine. :( βʮɠ- "I'm telling you, one day we'll all be stuck eating trash.If I don't endulge on pie now, I'll forget the delecacy!" 01:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ps. I'm searching how to revert history. :) Once again, I am so sorry.I'm thinking now that I can't change it back....... :( βʮɠ- "I'm telling you, one day we'll all be stuck eating trash.If I don't endulge on pie now, I'll forget the delecacy!" 01:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yay!You fixed your page! :P Now I'm relieved!I thought admins could only do that... :) βʮɠ- "I'm telling you, one day we'll all be stuck eating trash.If I don't endulge on pie now, I'll forget the delecacy!" 01:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, again! :)